The Workshop on Interactive Systems in Healthcare 2012 (WISH 2012) will take place November 3-4 in conjunction with the American Medical Informatics Annual Symposium. This event is designed to foster conversation and bridge communities and will include specialists in biomedical informatics, nursing informatics, medical sociology, human-computer interaction, and related fields. The goals of this workshop are consistent with those of AHRQ. The primary intellectual contributions of this project lie in bringing together a diverse set of researchers from across a range of disciplines, all which intersect with Interactive Systems for Healthcare. This workshop enables in-depth discussion of challenges facing cross-disciplinary research in this field. Furthermore, bringing together these researchers will support the development of interdisciplinary dialogs, creating an environment for exchange and conversation that will further enable progress on every project represented at WISH. There are both short and long-term benefits from this work. In the short term, we will provide significant feedback to the specific participants and more general feedback that can spread amongst other attendees of the AMIA Fall Symposium. In the long-term, we expect that WISH participants will then give back to the community by engaging other individuals who may be interested in the intersection of Interactive Systems and Healthcare. Furthermore, we hope that government agencies-including funding, policy, and service agencies such as AHRQ-will find the research presented at the workshop useful for their helping set future research directions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The AHRQ mission of improving quality, safety, efficiency and effectiveness for healthcare for all Americans is well aligned with considerations of Health Information Technology (HIT) and Interactive Systems for Healthcare. Despite decades of research of the human, social, and organizational aspects of medical and health technologies there still exists a largely untapped potential to create deeper and more profound connections among the medical, biomedical informatics, human-computer interaction, medical sociology and anthropology communities. Consequently, this proposal requests support for a one-day interdisciplinary research symposium - Workshop on Interactive Systems in Healthcare 2011 (WISH 2011) to be collocated with the Annual Meeting of the American Medical Informatics Association (AMIA), in November of 2012. This workshop will include specialists in biomedical informatics, nursing informatics, medical sociology, human-computer interaction, and related fields. The co-location with AMIA Fall Symposium will ensure that we bring together participants from diverse disciplines.